


You think You know Me

by saana_13



Series: Idol AU [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: Sho thought being an idol’s manager can’t be that hard. All you have to do is arranging schedules and keep everything in order. That was till he was assigned to be the manager of one Aiba Masaki…
Relationships: Sakuraiba
Series: Idol AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704181
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> changed the ages, in this Tackey, Ohno and Jun are older than the others…(though they won't appear just yet...)

**Prologue:**

Sho looked up at the huge, all-glass building then pressed his lips close determined and walked in.  
“Good morning, I'm Sakurai. I have a meeting with Kitagawa-san…”  
“Hai! Take the elevator to the 42th floor. Kitagawa-san’s waiting for you” the woman behind the counter told him handing him his pass.  
“Arigatou” Sho smiled at her then headed to the elevators.  
Just as he reached it, the door opened and the young man in casual clothes and big sunglasses who seemed to waiting for it as well stepped in. Sho wanted to follow him stepping in too but the other guy put his hand on his chest stopping him. Sho looked at him confused.  
“Sorry, the elevator is full” the guy said and pushed Sho’s chest and he stumbled back a few steps because of it.  
“Wha…?” Sho was almost shocked by this attitude but before he could say or do anything, the guy pushed the right buttons and the closing door hid his smugly smirking face from Sho’s sight.  
“He does that all the time…” someone said and Sho quickly turned to the source of the voice.  
“Huh?” he asked back no too lucidly.  
The guy next to him laughed as he held a pack of folders in one arm to push the button calling another elevator.  
“Aiba-chan” he said and nodded toward the closed door what behind the previous guy disappeared.  
“Oh…” Sho nodded understanding though actually he not really understood anything and found it really awkward.  
“You must be new…” the guy commented studying Sho’s face curiously.  
"Yeah… I came to meet Kitagawa-san. I’ll start today… Oh, I’m Sakurai. Please, keep me in your favor!” Sho said quickly bowing.  
“Oh, so you’re Sakurai…” the guy said thoughtfully and there was something in his tone but Sho couldn’t really put his finger on whatever it was. “I’m Takizawa Hideaki, I’m Johnny-san’s personal assistant. Same here, yoroshiku!” the guy introduced himself while escorted Sho into the elevator what arrived while they were talking.  
Takizawa-kun (or Tackey as everyone calls him, he said) chatted lightly and it helped Sho feel more at ease. They arrived to the company owner’s office and after a surprisingly short they finished with the formalities which somehow confused Sho even more than he was already.  
“Tackey-kun, would you mind taking Sakurai-kun to his _client_?” Johnny-san told his assistant.  
“Sure, sir!” he said wit a short bow. “Come with me, Sakurai-kun!” he gestured Sho to follow him and left the room.  
“Ano… Takizawa-san…” Sho said uncertainly.  
“You can call me Tackey, everyone does…” the older guy said grinning.  
“Tackey-san… What will be my job actually?” Sho asked since this was something Johnny-san said nothing about earlier.  
“You have to keep things working” Tackey said simply. “Ensure that he’s always on time for his jobs, arranging his schedule, keep tab on his media reputation… The usual stuff…”  
“The _‘usual stuff’_ …” Sho repeated mumbled and didn’t have the slightest clue what that should mean.  
“We’re here… You’re client will be… Aiba Masaki-san…” Tackey knocked shortly then opened the dressing room’s door where they stood.  
Sho couldn’t help but notice the apologetically, no, pitying smile on Tackey’s face though yet not know that’s what for...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:** In which the journey of two starts  
  


Hearing the knock Aiba lowered the manga he was reading and above it he peeked at the opening door.  
“Aiba-kun, I want to introduce you to your new manager. This is Sakurai Sho-san” Tackey gestured to the other man who stood a step behind him.  
“Sakurai desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu” he stepped forward quickly and bowed.  
Aiba eyed him from head to toe but his face was unreadable.  
“I don’t like him. Find someone else, Tackey!” he ordered and turned back to read his manga.  
“That won’t work, Aiba-kun. Johnny-san chose Sakurai-kun personally to be your manager” the company owner’s personal assistant said.  
Aiba dropped his book at this and stared at Tackey offended. But when it turned out it won’t change a thing he huffed and picked up the book to continue reading as a silent protestation.  
Seeing this Tackey nodded to Sho and walked out. Sho looked at the young idol who kept ignoring him before ran after Tackey.  
“Tackey-san!” he said almost panicked and grabbed the older man’s elbow. “What should I do with him now?”  
“Well, maybe you can start with getting to know each other… Oh, I almost forget it, here’s his schedule for this week. I’ll mail you his other planned things…” Tackey gave a folder to Sho then nodded and left Sho alone again.  
“Mou! What should I do now?” Sho groaned and ruffled his hair in despair and looked into the folder. Then yielding to his fate he walked back to the dressing room to his client…  
“Ehm…” Sho started and played with the folder in his hand.  
“What do you want?” Aiba barked at him damping his manga on the table and looked at the new-comer manager annoyed.  
“Ehm… I…” Sho stuttered then quickly opened the folder to see what the young idol should do by this time. “Your dance practice…” he said mumbled.  
“What about that?” Aiba asked impatiently.  
“It’s about to start…” Sho said looking up.  
Aiba’s hand which was about to pick back up his book stilled midway as the idol looked at Sho.  
“You think I don’t know that? Huh…” Aiba huffed and got up from his seat and strolled to the door. “Out of my way, wiseass!” he pushed Sho out of his way and walked out.  
The manager not knowing what else he should do, he followed Aiba to the practice room at the end of the hallway…

  
  
"You’re late, Aiba-chan!” the guy – probably the dance instructor, Sho guessed – in the room said.  
“Sorry, Oh-chan, but some incapable idiot held me up…” Aiba said with a grin and bounced to the other man.  
The man called Oh-chan now looked at Sho with faint traces of curiosity on his round face. Sho bowed shortly and tried to smile at him reassuring.  
“Hello! I’m Sakurai… I’ll be Aiba-san’s manager from now on. Looking forward to work with you!” he said as an explanation.  
“Ah, hello! I'm Ohno…” the other guy grinned at him.  
“Oi! Oh-chan, can we start already?” Aiba complained.  
“Sure” Ohno turned back to him nodding. “We’ll start with… ‘ _Yokaze_ ’, ‘kay?”  
“Roger!” Aiba nodded grinning.  
Sho was kind of surprised that Aiba acted totally differently now. From his former attitude, Sho’d never guess that he can act like this too. Let alone when he started dancing… Music started and Aiba started the choreography swaying his hips but after a few beat he stopped suddenly.  
“What’s wrong, Aiba-chan?” Ohno asked worried and stepped away from the stereo closer to the idol.  
“Oh-chan! Tell him to go away!” Aiba said crossing his arms over his chest acting as a spoiled brat.  
“ _Him_?” Ohno asked confused the slowly turned to Sho.  
The manager and the dance instructor stared at each other both seemed to be confused though Aiba must address it to Sho since only the three of them were there. Then Ohno shuffled to Sho’s side.  
“Sorry, Sakurai-san but if you don’t mind… probably… that’d be better if…” he said whispering and it was obvious that he felt guilty in Aiba’s place for his behavior.  
Sho shook his head lightly and smiled at the dancer understanding.  
“It’s okay, Ohno-san. Probably I should do my own job instead of gaping into thin air…” Sho laughed nervously. “Then if you excuse me…” he added with a small bow and left the room.  
Aiba smirked satisfied when the door closed behind him…

  
  
Sho spent the rest of the day with memorizing his client’s schedule for the near future and finding as much indo about Aiba as he could. He wasn’t really into the idol-industry – of course he knew what idols do but never felt the urge to keep up with what’s happening with and around them. Therefore he didn’t know what Aiba did so far during his career but he was but was surprised how many fans he had or how popular his works were.  
“I really knew nothing about him, nee…” he sighed and leant back in his chair starching his arms above his head.  
The next minute the door opened and Tackey popped his head in.  
“Oh, Sakurai-kun! You’re still here? I was wondering why the lights are still on…” the older man said walking in.  
“Yeah… I wanted to catch up on Aiba-san’s works… He really is amazing!” Sho answered. “But… can I speak honestly, Tackey-san?” he asked nervously.  
“Sure, what is it?” Tackey asked encouraging and sat next to Sho at the big, round meeting table.  
“I… I don’t think I’m capable for this job… I know nothing about the entertainment industry and Aiba-san obviously hates me…” Sho ranted hurriedly.  
Tackey hummed understanding.  
“Don’t worry, Sakurai-kun, you don’t have to do it all alone. About Aiba-san… he always gives a hard time to every new staff member who gets into his crew but it will pass… And actually… it doesn’t really matter whether you’re into the entertainment industry or not. Your most important job is to keep an eye on Aiba-kun as a… guardian…” Tackey said.  
“ _Guardian_? I don’t think a grown up adult needs a guardian, let alone Aiba-san… He looks like to be someone who knows very well what he wants...” Sho laughed thinking Tackey was just joking.  
“He isn’t” the older man interrupted his laughter.  
“What?” Sho asked frowning.  
“Aiba-kun. He’s not an adult yet, not till next year” Tackey said seriously. “Still he had some serious scandals what just got worse during the past six months and Johnny-san had t consider cutting ties with him. That would be a great loss since he has such a talent. That’s why he hired you…”  
“Me? But what can I do?” Sho asked incredulous.  
“You’re close to his age therefore you might affect him better with your mature, deliberate personality so he’ll stop with his childish rebellion. We’re counting on you, Sakurai-kun…” Tackey said at the end patting Sho’s shoulder before left.  
The young manager sighed deeply.  
“Wonder if this _plan_ had even a chance at all…” he mumbled…  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: In which Sho tries to work this out…**

**  
**  
“Guess what! They gave me a new manager…” Aiba told to his best friend.  
They sat at a far away corner in some club well hidden from other people and their prying eyes.  
“No way! When?” Nino asked excited. “It’s your sixth or seventh manager you got in the past year, isn’t it?” he asked grinning.  
“He’s the ninth actually… He started… let’s see… in two weeks?” Aiba said sipping his beer.  
“Two weeks ago? And you’re telling me this just now?” Nino pouted.  
“When I should’ve told you it? You were at fucking Okinawa…” now it was Aiba’s turn to pout at his friend.  
“Well, my life is hard, I need vacation from time to time” Nino shot back smirking.  
Aiba snorted into his glass.  
“Hard my ass… The hardest thing you need to do is dragging your butt from your bed to the couch to play your Wii…” he retorted. “I still don’t understand why you don’t move the whole shit to your bedroom yet…”  
Actually Aiba wasn’t really mad at Nino for his easy life. He rather thought that he deserved it. His father left them while he was finishing junior high school and it was pretty hard on him at that time, having to take two – sometimes three – part time jobs to pay the rent and school fees. This was for a year or so till his uncle – his mother’s brother – helped them out and for his help in exchange he asked Nino to be his successor once.  
Nino and Aiba met first a little after Nino moved to his uncle. Both of them were the loner type for different reasons but somehow or maybe that’s why they just clicked and like this they soon became best friends…  
He needed to stop his train of thoughts later when his glance fell at his watch.  
“Ah… I should go… Have work tomorrow morning…” Aiba whined getting up from their booth.  
“But it’s so early!” Nino protested yet followed his friend never-the-less; after all that’s no fun drinking and partying alone. “Then maybe I go to class tomorrow if I go home this early…” he commented.  
“Maybe, huh?” Aiba grinned at the shorter guy. It was kind of amazing that Nino always finished his exams with flying colors though he hardly attend classes once in a month…  
“Hey! Will you have dance practice tomorrow?” Nino asked suddenly changing the topic as they stepped out of the club.  
“In the afternoon. Why?”  
“Hmm… I guess I’ll drop by then…” Nino said smirking smugly and entwined his fingers behind his head.  
Aiba blinked at him confused first then understanding glinted in his eyes and his lips turned into a pout again.  
“Oi! You just want to molest Oh-chan again!” he whined realizing Nino’s real motive.  
“Of course I do! He has the nicest, fluffiest butt I ever seen, like hell I give up any chance to put my hand on it!” Nino smirked giddily some more.  
“Pervert…” Aiba grumbled and offended by the fact that Nino was interested only in his instructor’s backside he hailed a cab and got in without saying goodbye to him…

  
  
“Good morning, Aiba-san!”  
Aiba looked grumpily at the smiling Sho when the manager came to pick him up at 5 am yet he took the cup of coffee what he was handing to him. Then he just climbed in the backseat without responding to his greetings. Sho’s smile faded a bit at this and sighed. He really should start to use to the cold shoulder with what the young idol was treating him. Then he got in behind the wheel and drove off to the location of Aiba’s newest PV’s shooting.  
It seemed today Aiba was in a rather aggressive mode and didn’t want to cooperate at all or accepting anything that the director advised. First he complained about the set, then his costume and in the end he dared even to mock his background dancers.  
“Aiba-san… Don’t you think that was a bit too much?” Sho asked him when the idol strolled back to his dressing room after yelling at one of the dancers. “That girl did her job just fine… You should…”  
Aiba turned to him immediately at this and if glares could’ve kill, well, in that case Sho would be dead long already.  
“That bitch was just tripping over her own legs the past five tries in a row and you try to make me believe she’s okay?” Aiba yelled at Sho. “What the fuck do you know about these things at all? Nothing! So don’t you dare telling me what I should or should not do about it!”  
Sho swallowed back his retort at this though this boy really did everything to drive him mad. He fought to keep his calm and tried another tactic.  
“Aiba-san, you’re a professional, aren’t you?” he asked on a nonchalant tone.  
“Of course I am, baka!” Aiba huffed collapsing into the chair in front of his make-up table.  
“Then you can handle little affairs like a clumsy dancer or a wrongly lit set, can’t you? Anyway if you let me… you look good in that outfit…” Sho commented keeping up with the flat tone.  
“Of course I look good, duh… I’m the super idol Aiba Masaki!” the boy snorted and looked at Sho through the mirror before smirked evilly. “Don’t think you’re that smart, Sakurai… I know very well what you try to do…”  
“Excuse me?” Sho tried to look innocent but failed with it of course.  
“You know what? I let myself manipulated into doing this PV. I will even do without complaining or disagreeing whatever the director orders me…” Aiba started staring at Sho.  
“Really?” Sho slipped with his role immediately at this and let out a triumphant smile thinking he managed to do something well.  
“But! I have a condition!” Aiba interrupted Sho’s way too early celebration.  
“What would that be?” the manager asked looking at Aiba waiting though deep down in his heart he had a bad feeling about it.  
“Fire that bitch…” Aiba said smirking evilly.  
Sho gaped at the younger man. It was way too evil even from him. So far Sho thought he got to know his way of thinking. As much as Aiba could be an asshole most of the time he seemed to respect those who he was working with. Up till now…  
“Understood…” Sho answered finally with a bow and left the dressing room.  
Aiba turned back to the mirror satisfied. He highly doubted that Sho will do it. He was too meek to it but… Aiba frowned. He also was too much of a good boy to not do it…  
“Fuck!” he cursed and kicked the table annoyed that he might had miscalculate himself.  
Half an hour later he was called to the set and that girl was nowhere to be seen.  
“You might win this time, Sakurai, but the game is not over yet…” Aiba murmured cursing under his breath then put on a smile and just as he promised earlier he obeyed to everything that the director told to him…

  
  
“Hey! What are you doing here?” Aiba asked surprised when he spotted Nino on his dressing room’s couch absorbed in his DS.  
“Can’t I visit my best friend?” Nino asked back without turning his gaze from his game.  
“Yeah… well maybe I’d believe that you’d wanted to see me if you at least look at me…” Aiba said pouting. “Move away!” he said poking Nino’s side to get some space for himself on the couch too. “You didn’t come the other day…”  
“Sorry for that” Nino closed his DS and sat up. “Uncle took me to Osaka to see the auditions… If I think that I had to miss that butt for a bunch of talentless kids… What a shame…” Nino whined tossing his head back.  
Aiba just laughed at him at this. Nino’s obsession with Ohno’s ass was something that he could never really understand. But Ohno doesn’t seem to mind it so Aiba thought who was he to disagree?  
“Anyway, where’s he?” Nino asked suddenly.  
“Where is who?” Aiba asked back looking at his friend.  
“Who? Who? Your new or not-so-new manager, of course! I really want to see him already…” Nino smirked.  
Aiba’s face immediately turned dark at the mention of Sho. _‘First Ohno, now him… The little liar, he’s not even interested in what’s with me!’_ Aiba thought pouting mentally.  
“Don’t even mention him. The best part of my day is when he is not here…” he said.  
Just as the last syllable left Aiba’s lips there was a knock on the door.  
“Excuse me… Aiba-san…” Sho stopped in midsentence when he noticed the other man next to Aiba. “Ehm… Pardon me but… who are you?” he asked politely though didn’t like the possibility that strangers hang around Aiba. They can cause bad affect on him and he was here to hinder that…  
“He’s Nino, my best friend” Aiba answered on Nino’s place staring at his nails bored.  
In the meanwhile Nino got up from the couch and approached the manager eyeing him as if he was some pageant in the zoo. On the other hand Sho had a pretty bad feeling about the look in Nino’s eyes. Kind of predatory and mocking and there was no way that he was up to anything good.  
“Come on, Aiba-chan, you never mentioned that this new manager of yours is hot!” Nino said then out of the blue he groped the man’s butt with his stubby fingers. “But Oh-chan’s butt is still the best…” he added with an evil smirk.  
Sho jumped away from Nino beat read (and would deny even under torture that he squealed at his touch). Aiba on the other hand looked at his friend as if he was betrayed.  
“What? What’s hot on this? He looks like a chipmunk, an ugly one, not to mention…” he said indignantly.  
“If you think so” Nino shrugged and walked back to the couch to continue his game. He got what he came for after all…  
“What do you want?” Aiba asked Sho who more or less managed to get back his normal complexion.  
“Oh… Matsumoto-kun’s here to choose your costume for tomorrow’s performance…” Sho said when he could recall why he came originally (before Nino assaulted him).  
“Okay” Aiba agreed surprisingly easily.  
Sho opened the door for Jun who pushed in at least a dozen of various outfits on a trolley for trying on.  
“Hey, Matsujun!” Aiba grinned at the stylist happily and bounced to him for a hug.  
Even Nino dropped a _‘Yo!’_ to him from behind his DS.  
“Hi, Aiba-chan! Ninomiya… Can we get started?” Jun asked smiling at the idol softly.  
“Sure!” Aiba nodded pulling his shirt over his head quickly.  
Sho had to notice that Aiba he liked to work with Jun cause he was one of those people whom Aiba never caused trouble or just very rarely. _‘Or more likely he likes Jun himself’_ Sho thought musing silently.  
“Okay then, take these on…” Jun took a hanger and handed it to Aiba but the idol wasn’t paying attention to him.  
“Oi! Get out, pervert!” Aiba yelled at Sho who stood next to the door silently watching over the outfit trying and he held his shirt in front of his chest to cover himself.  
“Wha…?” Sho gaped at him with wide eyes then sighed and shaking his head slightly he left the dressing room trying to ignore the mocking giggling sound coming from Nino’s direction on the couch…

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already posted on LJ though this time I'll edit out some of the Japanese phrases I used back then (Just started my Japanese studies back then and now I can't help but think that I went overboard with all that stuff I just learnt then...)


End file.
